Tiacaro Manato
Tiacaro Manato (Manato,T'i''acaro) is a member of the ANBU Black Ops and a training specialist from Konohagakure.' Background W.I.P. Born on the black ops training ground, Tiacaro was never allowed to see what the world outside was like as a child. He grew up only knowing missions and carrying out orders. Tiacaro underwent intense special academy classes held by members of the ANBU subdivision ROOT and graduated at the young age of 5. After graduation, he was selected to under go special training and experiments with Orochimaru. With these experiments, Tiacaro and other test subjects were infused with the DNA of an unknown male from the Kaguya clan. Due to his clans high tolerance for pain and high chakra counts, this DNA found a natural home inside his body. It merged and mutated his bone structure giving him the Shikotsumyaku blood line limit and allowing hi to manipulate his own skeletal structure. However none of the other experiments were able to handle this change and each passed on shortly after its completion. With this new ability, he grew quickly in rank through the Black Ops division and became a Chunin at the age of 6 and a Jonin by 8 than finally becoming an ANBU at the very young age of 10. As an ANBU and later an ANBU Captain, Tiacaro was sent on countless missions. These missions consisted of mostly assassination or recon. On one particular mission, Tiacaro and three other Black ops members were on a recon mission to the Village hidden in the rain. While on this mission, four ninja of an unknown village were met and put up a very strong resistance. The two groups battled long and hard though in the end only Tiacaro would survive. The main ninja from the group killed each of the other three members of Tiacaro's team single handed. His attacks and defense were as if he had known what they were going to do before they could do it. In the battle Tiacaro was injured severely and nearly killed. He had managed to shift his bones and avoid what would have been a lethal sword thrust to the chest. With pure luck on his side, he managed to counter with a bone spike from his wrist that pierced the man's heart and mortally wounded him. As the man was laying near death, he made a simple request to Tiacaro. His last words etched into the skill of Tiacaro were "please take one of my eyes.... it's power is of a dying breed and it will soon be no more..." Coded by honor and curiosity, Tiacaro was forced to grant his final wish and removed his left eye. He had the medical ninja replace his own eye with that of the dying man. With the new eye, he was given remarkable power and the ability to see most any style of jutsu. . On his return to the village and was removed from full-time active duty as he was now deemed to valuable. He was solely a recon ninja and sole trainer for ninja of the highest order. Personality Describe your character's personality. Appearance Describe your character's appearance. If your oc appears in both Part I and Part II, describe what your character looked like in both. Abilities Describe your character's abilities. Kekkei Genkai Delete if unrelated. Status Part I Describe your oc's part in the Naruto original plot. Delete if unrelated. Part II Describe your oc's part in the Naruto Shippuden plot. Delete if unrelated. Trivia * Tiacaro was created for training shinobi on the Naruto: Land of the Ninja role playing forum board. He was allowed extra jutsu and skills so that he could train each to the full individual need. * He was originally created just for training but due to slow times has become more active. * His name was taken from a created character on from another role playing game called Dungeons and Dragons. *On the Land of Ninja's board, he has been passed between three different users but now is settled on one main. **Tiacaro's hobby is reading book and doing research. **Wishes to never have to fight anyone again and hopes for true peace. **Favorite food(s) and least favorite food(s): **Tiacaro has completed 209 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 6 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 162 A-rank, 30 S-rank. **Favorite word/phrase: "word/phrase in English" (In Japanese, ''in Romanji) Quotes *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *Add more or delete if needed Reference *Land Of Ninjas *Narutopedia Category:Original Character Category:Male